


A work of meep morp

by the licenceless writer (UNseated4TH)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Bomb 2017, F/F, Fluff, lapis is there to but not enough for her own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNseated4TH/pseuds/the%20licenceless%20writer
Summary: Amethyst is tired after a mission. Peridot uses this to her advantage to take up a fun new pastime.





	

“Amethyst! Welcome back!!”

A flash of green and a collision had Amethyst stumbling back several paces. Managing to emerge victorious in her plight not to go tumbling down the slope leading to the barn, Amethyst looked down to find her upper body ensnared by a fastening of arms and legs, much like a stylish, if not obscure belt or vest. “Good to see you Peri,” she snickered, petting the elated gem’s back and setting her down onto her feet.

“So? How was the mission?” Peridot asked.

A lethargic breath left Amethyst’s shapeshifted lungs, and she toppled onto her back in response, the springy grass making for a too-comfortable landing. “It took _all day_ ,” she gestured with her hands for added emphasis, “And it was just…” she let her arms drop to her sides, “I dunno. Steven’s really coming along, which is great! But I need to up my game. I don’t wanna fall too far behind, y’know?”

“Amethyst, I don’t think you’re behind at all,” Peridot reassured, taking a seat beside her.

Amethyst groaned and rolled onto her front, inhaling the scent of the grass.

“Are you… tired?” Peridot queried.

“Mmh.”

The other gem was quiet for a moment.

Amethyst then felt the brush of green fingers as they began working through her hair. She turned her head to the side, the left half of her face now resting on the soft bed of turf. “Pea-pod,” she muttered, “What are you doing?”

Peridot sat picking daisies out of the surrounding grass and working them into Amethyst’s lilac mane. “As you can see, I’m customising your hair with flowers.”

“Okay,” Amethyst said with a laugh, “I didn’t realise I was your new meep morp project.”

“Oh Amethyst,” Peridot said, “You’re already a work of meep morp, even without my intervention.”

“A ‘work of meep morp’?” Amethyst repeated, moving her head slightly to allow Peridot better access.

“Yes,” Peridot responded. She wove in another daisy and proceeded to explain, “I like you, Amethyst. You’re funny and have an aesthetically pleasing face. Your differences make you a unique and proficient specimen. In conclusion, a living work of meep morp.”

“That’s… quite the compliment, shucks Peri,” Amethyst said. “And you’re putting flowers in my hair, because…?”

“I have a formula,” Peridot explained, weaving another daisy into thick tresses.

Amethyst snorted. “What kinda formula, you nerd?”

“One flower for every time you’ve made me laugh.”

Amethyst sat upright, causing Peridot to yelp.

“Careful!” she said, “I don’t want you undoing any of my hard work.”

Amethyst turned so she could look Peridot in the eye. “Peri,” she began, “You are the dorkiest nerd I’ve ever met, you know that right? But I mean like… in a good way. I really like you too.”

Peridot snickered once more. “Oh! That’s another one!! Turn around Amethyst, I’m not nearly done with you. You’re going to have more flowers than hair if you keep this up.”

“Sounds trendy.”

“At this rate we’re going to be here all night, Amz my girl.”

“Wait…” said Amethyst, “I wanna get in on this.”

She reached into her hair and pulled out a simple yet sweet daisy, turning and transferring it to Peridot’s hair.

“There. It looks good on you,” she complimented, admiring the way the blueness of the flower now matched the colour of Peridot’s cheeks. “But I’m gonna need a lot more if I wanna do what you’re doing.”

“Um…” Peridot said, Amethyst’s actions computing in her mind. She glanced at the grassy hill around them, filled with flora. “Are there enough flowers for this?”

Amethyst smiled. “Why don’t we find out?”

* * *

Lapis glanced up from the book she'd been reading on the barn’s makeshift balcony sometime later to see Peridot and Amethyst springing from circle to circle of daisies and apparently competing to see who could attach the most to the other.

Repressing a laugh, she continued her reading. They were gonna run out of flowers in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solely Amedot fic! Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> It was initially inspired by this fanart by laliiyeaah on tumblr: [http://laliiyeaah.tumblr.com/post/155823056286], but I am posting it for days 2 and 3 of the current Amedot Bomb (meep morps and flower crowns).
> 
> Thanks again and all kudos/feedback are appreciated


End file.
